1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pen-type voice computer, and in particular to data indexing of a pen-type voice computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, students employ a pan to take class notes, while using a voice recorder to tape a class. Similarly, reporters or journalists take handwriting notes and voice record in an interview.
However, voice data require considerable memory capacity for storage. Also the conventional approach has the difficulty for searching a particular piece of voice data. The user has to find the desirable data piece by blind searching the complete voice data, consuming unnecessary time and efforts.
There is a need for a means capable of searching recorded data easily, and a method and device of generating a search index and performing a index search is disclosed in the invention.